


Gravely Speaking

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Benoit visits Harlan's grave for a very important reason.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hearts Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Gravely Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

Benoit crested the grassy hill then looked around. The instructions he’d been given told him to look for one under a tree overlooking the lake. Finally, he found it.

_Harlan Thrombey_

_1933-2018_

He cleared his throat. “I s’pose you’re surprised to see me, Mr. Thrombey. I’m Benoit Blanc. You knew my father. I was the private investigator hired to look into your death.” He smiled a bit. “I gotta tell you, sir, that has to have been the wildest case of my long career, hands down. Your family… Well, I don’t need to tell you how utterly batshit they are, do I?”

Crouching down in front of the grave, he continued, his voice gentler. “I’m not here to talk about them, but you probably knew that. I’m here to talk about Marta.” He smiled softly as an image of her came to mind. “Dear Marta Cabrera. I know it’s a bit morbid, but I want to thank you for bringin’ her into my life. I was a dedicated bachelor before I met her, now I’m … well, I’m seekin’ to end that chapter of my life.” He pulled a black velvet ring box out of his jacket pocket. “This is for her, if she’ll have me. She’s made me happier than I ever thought I could be and for that alone, I want to thank you.”

Benoit chuckled. “I’m sure you never thought it would happen like this, but I know you wanted Marta to be happy. I promise I’ll do everythin’ in my power to keep her that way.” He put the ring box back in his pocket then stood up. “Wish me luck.”

As he walked away from the grave, he felt a light breeze on the back of his neck and as fanciful as it was, he decided that was Harlan’s response.

_Thank you._


End file.
